Nuestro Primer Aniversario
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Kuroo prepara todo para festejar su primer aniversario con el amor de su vida mientras recuerda cada momento que han pasado juntos. La noche debe ser perfecta y desea con ansias seguir festejando esa celebración junto a él... por el resto de sus vidas.
— Bienvenido — Habló la joven de largas pestañas y cabello castaño finamente amarrado con un listón — ¿Qué pastel desea comprar? — Preguntó con cortesía.

— Ummm… — Bajó la vista al mostrador para poder apreciarlos mejor — Todos se ven deliciosos.

— Si gusta le puedo recomendar alguno.

— No será necesario — Levantó la vista, la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió — Un shortcake por favor.

— Cla… claro — Habló con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Nunca antes había venido a esta pastelería. Y eso que paso constantemente por esta plaza.

— No tiene mucho que abrimos — Comenzó a acomodar la pequeña tarta en la caja.

— Pero se han hecho de buena fama muy pronto.

— Hacemos lo que podemos. Entonces… — Habló — ¿Una ocasión especial? ¿Acaso un cumpleaños?

— Un aniversario con la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.

— Vaya, que suerte.

— Lo sé. Hoy cumplimos nuestro primer año, completamente juntos.

— En ese caso — La mujer tomó una tabla de chocolate en forma de corazón y escribió "Feliz aniversario" en él — Esta va por cuenta de la casa — Sonrió.

— Oh, que amable. Ahora entiendo porque son tan famosos — Le regresó la sonrisa.

— Desea pagar con efectivo o tarjeta.

— Tarjeta, por favor.

—

A la edad de seis, su mundo cambió por completo cuando conoció a sus nuevos vecinos: Los hermanos Tsukishima. El mayor de ellos (Tsukishima Akiteru) parecía alguien cariñoso y alegre. Pero fue al ver al menor cuando su corazón se detuvo. De cabello rubio y ojos dorados que eran decorados por unos lentes de montura negra. Tan pequeño y frágil se escondía detrás de su hermano mientras sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a su ropa.

— Vamos — Habló su hermano mientras lo ponía frente a él — No seas tímido.

— Ho… hola — Habló con nerviosismo — Mi… mi nombre es Tsukishima Kei — Volvió a ocultarse.

— Jaja — Río el mayor de todos — Es muy tímido cuando conoce gente nueva.

Kuroo había quedado flechado ¿A la edad de siete años? Sí. Su primer amor.

— Espero que no llevemos bien — Akiteru extendió su mano.

— ¿Eh? — En ese momento reaccionó — ¡Ah! Sí, claro — Tomó su mano y asintió con energía — ¡Es un placer conocerlos! — Gritó y el pequeño se asustó — Ah… lo siento.

— Descuida — Habló el hermano — Se le pasará después de unos días.

— Ya veo — Se desilusionó un poco. Unos días era mucho tiempo para él — Bueno… — Habló no muy animado — Tengo un poco de pastel en la casa, no sé si quieran…

— ¿Pastel? — Finalmente habló el menor de los Tsukishima. Salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia él con entusiasmo.

— Ah… sí — Habló confundido por la reacción — Mi padre cumplió años ayer, así que…

— ¿Y qué tipo de pastel es? — Preguntó entusiasmado — ¿Chocolate?¿Zanahoria?¿Tres leches?¿Mil hojas?

— Mmmm… — Intentó recordar el nombre escrito en la caja — Creo que decía shortcake.

Kuroo vio los ojos del menor iluminarse. Tsukki entusiasmado volteó a ver a su hermano y este suspiro.

— Muy bien. Perdona Kuroo — Se dirigió hacia él — A Kei le gustan los pasteles, más si es shortcake.

— Oh — Sonrió por el descubrimiento — Entonces te gustará saber que sobró mucho pastel, si quieres también puedes llevarte a casa.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó feliz y al asentir Tsukki sonrió — Gracias, Kuroo-san.

—

— ¿Kuroo?

Al escuchar su nombre volteó. Esa voz era inconfundible — Akiteru-san — Sintió ser abrazado, suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— Un año — Se separaron.

— Me enteré que te ha ido muy bien en los negocios.

— He tenido algo de suerte — Le quitó importancia.

— No sabía que vivías por aquí.

— En realidad vivo por los límites de la ciudad. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y nada mejor que árboles y pocos vecinos. Es un lugar muy agradable, debes visitarme.

— Me gustaría pero por el momento estoy ocupado con el trabajo.

— En otro momento entonces. Y tú… ¿Cómo has estado?

Suspiró cansado — No muy bien.

— ¿Quieres tomar un café?

— No quisiera hacerte perder tu tiempo.

— Tonterías — Sonrió — Siempre tengo tiempo para Akiteru nii-chan.

—

— ¡Mira, Tsukki! — Le entregó una bolsa de regalo — Es para ti.

— ¿Por? — Se extrañó. No era su cumpleaños.

— ¡Hoy se cumplen seis años de conocernos!

— ¡Es verdad! — Comenzó a abrir su regalo — Pero ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me regales algo cada… ¡Waaaa! — Se asombró y sacó un peluche en forma de dinosaurio.

— Jo, jo, jo. Busqué todo un fin de semana hasta encontrarlo. También tuve que pelear con otro cliente para conse… — El menor lo abrazó y ambos cayeron al suelo.

— Es muy bonito, gracias Kuroo-san — Besó su mejilla.

El mayor le devolvió el abrazo y lo besó muy cerca de los labios.

— No deben de hacer cosas de adultos — Escucharon.

— ¡Nii-chan! — Se levantó del suelo — ¡No estamos haciendo nada! — Lo regañó avergonzado.

— Claro, claro ¿Y? — Se inclinó para quedar a su altura — ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?

— Me lo regaló Kuroo-san — Se lo enseñó — ¿Verdad que está genial?

— Sí que lo es. ¿Por qué no se lo muestras a mamá? — Tsukki sonrió y salió de la habitación con el peluche en brazos — Entonces — Habló una vez solos — Seis años.

— Así es — Se levantó del suelo.

— ¿Y lo que sientes?

— Más fuerte cada día — Akiteru era un hermano muy cariñoso y comprensivo pero también muy protector. Aun así, él no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

— Vaya — Se rascó la nuca — Que situación tan incómoda ¿No crees?

— Te aseguro que mis intenciones son buenas.

— Lo sé. Eres una buena persona y Kei te aprecia mucho. Estoy seguro que podrás cuidarlo muy bien. Pero — Sonrió — No sería un buen hermano si te lo entregara tan fácilmente ¿Verdad, "Kuroo-san"?

— Bueno — También sonrió — No esperaba que fuera fácil, "Akiteru nii-chan"

—

— Buenas tardes — Habló la mujer del mostrador.

— Buenas tardes. Vengo a recoger un pedido.

— ¿Trae su recibo?

— Claro — Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña hoja de papel.

La joven tomó el recibo, lo leyó y caminó hacía una habitación. A los pocos minutos volvió con un pequeño estuche entre sus manos y lo colocó frente a él. Kuroo abrió la caja y sonrió complacido.

— Aquí hay un espejo para que pueda probárselos.

— ¿Mmm? Ah — Cerró de nuevo el estuche — No son para mí.

— Oh — Comenzó a buscar a los lados — Entonces dónde…

— No se preocupe — Lo guardó en su portafolio — Son perfectos.

—

Once años. Había esperado once largos años pero había valido la pena. Finalmente podía sentir la suavidad de esos labios que tanto había anhelado desde que lo conoció.

Esa tarde decidieron jugar Voleibol. Todo marchaba bien pero gracias a un descuido de Tsukki (O más bien gracias a que él lo distrajo) el balón lo golpeó en el rostro. Su corazón se había parado del susto pero sintió alivió al verlo bien. Lástima que sus lentes no habían corrido con la misma suerte. Lo llevó a su habitación y le dio el cuidado necesario. Se encontraban solos y decidió que era el momento de confesarse. Tomo valor y antes de que pudiera hacerlo Tsukki lo interrumpió con un beso seguido de una confesión. Lo que recordó después fue que ambos se encontraban en la cama del menor, sintiendo la suavidad de su dorso mientras le repartía besos por todo el cuello.

— ¡Kei! —Se abrió la puerta de golpe — Me dijeron que tuviste un accidente y vine a ver si… estás… Ah… — Observó a su hermano sobre la cama y a Kuroo en el suelo. No tardo en captar la situación y cerró la puerta — Acabo de recordar algo — Habló desde el otro lado — Nos vemos.

— No era necesario que me tiraras de la cama — Se quejó.

— ¡Claro que era necesario! — Acomodó sus ropas y se incorporó en la cama.

— ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? — Susurró el mayor.

— Debería estar ciego para no haberse dado cuenta.

— Dios… querrá matarme.

— No es para tanto. Tuvimos una plática sobre esto hace poco. Tal vez quiera hablar contigo también.

— Soy hombre muerto.

— Sobrevivirás — A pesar de que la charla había sido un tanto incómoda terminó ayudándoles a ambos. Su hermano era muy protector pero sabía respetar sus decisiones.

Mientras Kuroo seguía susurrando sobre su muerte a manos de su hermano, tomó sus lentes rotos y suspiró resignado. En esos momentos él tenía sus propios problemas.

— No te preocupes, mañana te acompaño por unos nuevos.

— Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

— Qué cruel.

— Pues quién fue el que me distrajo — Lo observó con seriedad.

— Bien, bien… fue culpa mía. Lo admito. Que te parece si te compro un pastel como disculpa.

— Bien — Apartó la vista un poco avergonzado.

— Ahora — Se acercó y besó su cuello — ¿En dónde nos quedamos?

—

— Muy bien — Habló el anciano mientras recorría el estante de libros detrás del mostrador — Veamos…

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra su hija? — Preguntó mientras hojeaba un libro.

— Muy feliz — Sonrió — Dentro de poco va a casarse.

— Que sorpresa, felicidades.

— Fue algo inesperado. Por un momento mi esposa y yo creímos que iban a terminar por una discusión fuerte que tuvieron pero su amor fue más grande.

— Las discusiones pueden destruir relaciones pero también pueden fortalecerlas.

— Es lo que me dijo mi hija. Aquí está — Tomó el libro y se lo entregó — Aunque sigo creyendo que usted sería un mejor esposo para mi hija — Sonrió.

— Jaja . Que no lo escuche decir eso — Guardó el libro — Además…

— Lo sé, lo sé — Se adelantó el anciano — Usted ya tiene a alguien — Kuroo sonrió — Bueno, espero que a esa persona le guste el libro.

— Lo amará.

—

— ¡Por qué lo hiciste! — Gritó.

— ¡Y cómo querías que reaccionara! — También gritó — ¡Me dejaste plantado!

— ¡No te dejé plantado! ¡Te dije que iba a cerrar un nuevo contrato para la empresa! ¡No es mi culpa que no me escucharas!

— ¡Lo sé, pero no tenías que haber cenado con ese tipo!

— ¡Es nuestro nuevo socio y no podía negarme. Además, eso no te dio el derecho de golpearlo!

— ¡Qué querías que hiciera, tuvo demasiada confianza al acercársete demasiado!

— ¡No tengo cinco años. Se defenderme solo y tiene esposa. Por tu culpa tuve que humillarme en frente de todos. Me veía patético pidiendo disculpas en tu nombre!

— Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

Tsukishima guardó silencio — ¡Bien! — Se dirigió a la habitación, sacó una maleta y comenzó a guardar su ropa.

— Espera — Se alarmó — Qué crees que haces.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Me voy de aquí — Cerró la maleta.

El pelinegro lo abrazó y sus manos se aferraron a su espalda con fuerza — Está bien. Está bien — Habló desesperado — Lo siento, fue mi culpa. No te vayas — Su voz se quebró — No me dejes, Kei.

El menor no habló. Relajó su cuerpo, dejó la maleta, soltó un largo suspiro y correspondió el abrazo.

— Lo siento, actué como un idiota — Se disculpó — Pero te amo demasiado.

— Yo también lo siento. Tal vez exageré un poco las cosas — Soltó una pequeña risa — Al final le caíste bien.

— ¿De verdad?

— Dijo que le recordaste a él de joven.

— Mmmm — Besó sus labios — Que te parece si compro un pastel como disculpas.

— Ya no soy un niño al que puedes sobornas con eso.

— Pero sigue funcionando.

Tsukki suspiró — Bien — Ahora él lo besó — Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

—

— Cariño, ya llegué — Se quitó los zapatos, dejó sus llaves al lado de unos anteojos rotos y caminó a pasos lentos hacia la cocina — No sabrás que día tan entretenido tuve. Cerré un trato y fui a comer con mis nuevos socios — Puso la tetera a calentar. Dejó el pastel sobre la mesa del comedor y colocó dos pequeños platos — Son unas personas muy entretenidas. Te llevarías bien con Akaashi. Se ve que se entenderían — Acercó su portafolio y sacó el libro junto con el estuche — No habló mucho pero no hubo necesidad, Bokuto me contó todo sobre ellos. Me platico más de lo que necesitaba saber… demasiadas cosas que no necesitaba. Por cierto, ¿Te acuerdas de la nueva repostería de la que te hablé? Bueno, pues finalmente he podido ir. Es un lugar muy hermoso, deberíamos ir juntos para que lo veas. Había infinidad de postres — La tetera sonó y preparó el té — Pasé a la librería. Finalmente llegó el pedido que encargué, estoy seguro que te gustará — Observó la mesa perfectamente adornada para la celebración — Es una edición especial sobre dinosaurios. Me costó mucho conseguirlo — Se dirigió al segundo piso y sacó tres llaves de su pantalón — También fui por tus lentes — Abrió cada uno de los cerrojos — Admito que lo que hiciste con los anteriores fue muy original, pero también fue algo imprudente — Abrió la puerta y entró con lentitud — Debes tener más cuidado para la próxima — Fijó la vista en su amante y sonrió — Kei.

Tsukki miraba fijamente por la ventana. Los barrotes le impedían apreciar el panorama. El seguro del ventanal junto con su vidrio irrompible reprimían el aire fresco del atardecer y su cuarto insonoro le imposibilitaba escuchar el cantar de las aves.

— Tsukki. Te repito que he llegado — Habló con seriedad.

El menor suspiró. Apartó su mano del frío cristal que en el pasado intentó romper. Su muñeca adornada con una venda revivía su intento fallido de quitarse la vida. Volteó para verlo de frente y el sonido que hizo la cadena unida al aro metálico que abrazaba su tobillo le recordó nuevamente su realidad.

— Bi… Bienvenido a casa — Dijo con voz apagada mientras sus ojos reflejaban cansancio y su falsa sonrisa ocultaba su miedo.

Kuroo sonrió — Así está mejor.

—

— ¿Qué? — A pesar de haber escuchado a la perfección, aún no lograba digerir el significado de aquellas palabras.

Tsukki suspiró — Debemos terminar — Dijo por segunda ocasión.

— No entiendo.

— Hay que darnos un tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya no eres el mismo. Siempre quieres saber dónde estoy y te molestas cuando no contesto tus llamadas.

— Es normal en una relación.

— No Kuroo-san. Eso no es normal. Acosas a mis compañeros de trabajo para que no intenten algo conmigo. Revisas mi teléfono y mi correo mientras duermo. Cuando digo que voy a algún lado intentas seguirme sin que me dé cuenta y me has hecho preguntas que no son normales en una relación. Estás obsesionado.

— Yo… puede que lo esté pero es porque te amo.

— Esto no está funcionando — Agachó la vista — Dejó de funcionar desde hace mucho.

— Puedo cambiar.

— No es la primera vez que lo dices.

— De verdad puedo hacerlo. Sólo necesito una oportu…

— ¡Basta! — Se levantó del sillón — ¡Te he dado muchas oportunidades y todo sigue igual! — Se detuvo y respiró hondo — Escucha. Te amo, de eso no hay duda pero no podemos vivir así. Yo… no puedo más.

El mayor no dijo palabra alguna. Fijo la vista en el suelo y asintió.

— Es lo mejor para ambos — Besó su mejilla.

— Lo mejor — Repitió.

— A pesar de todo — Tomó sus llaves — Espero que sigamos siendo amigos, Kuroo-san — Se acercó a la puerta — Yo… — Sujetó la perilla — De verdad lo siento.

— Kei — Escuchó su nombre. Volteó y un dolor punzante en la frente le hizo perder la conciencia.

— Yo también lo siento — El florero que sujetaba resbaló entre sus dedos. Cayó al suelo y pequeños cristales saltaron por el suelo — Pero esto es lo mejor para ambos.

—

— Lo sabía — Finalmente habló después de que terminaran el pastel — Sabía que te quedarían — Los lentes eran muy parecidos a los anteriores. La única diferencia era su nombre grabado a un lado, con letra cursiva y de color dorado —Y no te preocupes. Están hechos de un material resistente y no se romperá tan fácilmente — Acarició el vendaje en su muñeca — Por si se te ocurre hacer otra tontería como esa — Apretó y Tsukishima hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Lo… lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

— Lo sé — Lo soltó — Por cierto — Habló después de darle un sorbo a su té — Hoy me encontré con Akiteru nii-chan — Habló pausadamente y Tsukki se congeló — Sigue devastado, todavía no lo supera pero dice que tratará de seguir adelante. Supongo que es normal ¿No crees? Que te digan que tu hermano ha muerto en un accidente de auto no ha de ser agradable. Más si el cuerpo está tan calcinado que lo único que quedo de para identificarlo sean los papeles de identificación. Pero vamos, era tu auto. ¿Quién más podría ser?

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó con voz baja — Por qué lo mataste.

— Te lo dije muchas veces. Era un pobre vagabundo que encontré esa noche. Nadie iba a extrañarlo.

— Era una vida.

— Innecesaria para este mundo. Oh Tsukki, no llores — Le dijo al ver lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas — Su muerte sirvió de algo. Al final tuvo gente que le lloró. Claro, no sabían quién era en realidad pero eso es lo de menos.

— Por… por favor Kuroo-san — Habló temeroso — Déjame ir.

— ¿Irte? — Dejó su taza sobre la mesa — Hoy es un día especial para nosotros ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— A casa — Susurró.

— Kei, cariño — Kuroo sujetó el cuello del menor y lo tiró al piso — Pero que estás diciendo — Suavizó el agarre — ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? — Se acercó a él y besó su frente — Estás en casa. Lo que me recuerda, ya pasó un año — Lo abrazo — Feliz aniversario — Y susurró — Que cumplamos muchos más.


End file.
